VERDE Y PLATA
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Ningún color marcará quién soy, quiénes somos. Nunca. No somos asesinos solo por ser serpientes, porque hay leones que también matan.


_**Hola! Aquí me presento con un nuevo one-shot. Ultimamente he leído mucho acerca de Slytherin y, poco a poco, me fui dando cuenta de que muchas veces esta casa es incomprendida. Así que decidida a darle el respeto que, creo, se merece le hice este shoot.**_

**_También quiero agradecer a quienes me agregan a favoritos, alertas, etc. A quienes me dejan un review y a quienes leen en las sombras. Agradezco también la paciencia, pronto (o eso espero) actualizaré las otras historias._**

* * *

_**Verde y Plata.**_

Verde y Plata, dos colores que marcaron gran parte de mí, de mi adolescencia, juventud y adultez.

Es increíble la cantidad de pensamientos que suele tener la gente, los magos y las brujas, respecto a esos colores, a lo que significan, lo que en algún tiempo significaron. Hay veces en las que me gustaría haber sido un muggle, una simple persona que tiene preocupaciones más sencillas, donde no se discrimina por lo que el pasado marque, por lo que se imponga a nosotros. Porque aquí, en la sociedad mágica, los prejuicios son muchos, que si luchamos en la guerra, que si fue como partidarios de un loco que lo único que alentaba era la pureza de sangre cuando, irónicamente, era un mestizo; que somos malas personas, escoria de lo peor, de un tiempo una época que tanto "los buenos" como "los malos" tratamos de olvidar; que la mayor parte de magos oscuros salen de Slytherin, de esas frías mazmorras en el milenario castillo escoses. Pamplinas, todas pamplinas, simples leyendas, teorías y conclusiones.

¿Acaso alguien nos ha preguntado como fue para nosotros todo lo que hemos pasado? No.

¿Alguien fue capaz de, siquiera, ponerse a pensar en que con su trato nos discriminaban? ¿De que los "nobles y justos" no tuvieran ningún tipo de reparo en dejarnos de lado, solo por cosas que _creían? _No.

¿Nos han preguntado como era que pensábamos? No.

En el colegio bastaba con portar los colores verde y plata para que fuéramos la peste del castillo. No importaba si solo éramos un grupo de niños, niños que aún no comprendían la realidad de las cosas, que vivían, por decirlo de alguna manera, en una burbuja. Quizás algunos fueran algo prepotentes, como Malfoy o Parkinson, pero solo teníamos once años, qué esperaban, que nuestra forma de pensar incluyera lo que sucede una vez que entras en los caminos de la vida adulta. Difícil.

Nuestra mentalidad a los once años no ve más allá de lo que vamos a aprender, de los amigos que vamos a hacer, de cosas banales. Nada comparado a lo que sucede cuando llegamos a los quince, en esa edad, si habláramos de una adolescencia normal, tendríamos a chicos y chicas pensando, para decirlo de manera simple y concisa, en follar. Talvez algunos piensen en darse un casto beso a las orillas del lago, pero la realidad es que en está edad, nuestras hormonas se descontrolan, buscan diversión, experiencia, experimentar cosas nuevas. Sin embargo, como no hablamos de una adolescencia normal, sino de una en donde la guerra acaba de estallar sobre tu cabeza, puedo decir con propiedad que la madurez nos llegó de golpe, no tuvimos verdaderamente tiempo para disfrutar de ciertos placeres, como por ejemplo, una relación amorosa en donde se fantasea con casarse y tener hijos, no pudimos hacerlo porque en ese tiempo nuestras preocupaciones eran otras, cabe decir que no solo Potter y sus amigos sufrieron la guerra. Todos, sin importar nuestra procedencia, la sufrimos. De alguna manera y en las sombras, todos lloramos cuando Voldemort se alzó una vez más al poder.

¿El resto de las personas pensó en eso antes de señalarnos con el dedo? Lo dudo, no creo que alguien haya puesto, aunque solo fuera una vez, en duda el que nosotros tampoco queríamos eso, que no deseábamos eso.

Como dije antes, todos a la edad de quince años, que fue cuando la guerra estalló, pensamos en chicas, sexo, drogas, alcohol y Rock and Roll, somos seres humanos, sentimos, tememos, vivimos, reímos, lloramos y pasamos por todos los estados en los que se pueden estar.

La guerra nos quitó a todos esos momentos, con la guerra no pudimos hacer otra cosa que no fuera pensar en nuestro futuro, o al menos en mí caso, yo solo pensaba en mí. Al diablo con mi padre, con mi familia, sin mi madre y sin ninguna figura materna digna de mención solo quedó ese hombre, uno al que nada le importaba más que él mismo, así me críe, así aprendí. Llegada la hora, lo único que me preocupaba era mi destino. También podría decir que el destino de mis "amigos", a quienes en realidad consideré así luego de años pero eso es otra historia, no me era indiferente. Recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que tomé conciencia de la realidad de las cosas, fue gracias a ella, la única que en realidad podía hacer que mi atención fuera hacia su persona.

**Cinco años atrás...**

_-Theo...- me llego la voz tímida de Pansy Parkinson. No conteste, odiaba hacerlo. Sin embargo con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indique que continuara.- ¿Qué crees que pasará?_

_-Lo que pasa es que la guerra estalló.- respondí hosco._

_-¿Y no te das cuenta de lo que eso significa?- dijo bruscamente, Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron al vernos._

_-Dudo que con o sin guerra nuestra situación cambie, por si no lo has notado todas las casas del maldito colegio piensan que somos la peor mierda con la que se puedan cruzar, ¿crees que eso cambiará?- en esos momentos ella había logrado lo que nadie, sacarme de mis casillas._

_-Sé que lo que dices es cierto, estoy al tanto de lo que otros piensan, pero no me refiero a nuestra particular situación aquí, sino allá afuera, cuando el Señor Oscuro decida mostrarse.- repuso de manera tranquila, una cualidad que muy pocas veces utilizaba._

_-No veo la diferencia._

_-__No Nott, ya veo que no la ves.- se sumo a la conversación, Malfoy._

_-Malfoy, no te metas en esto.- respondió Parkinson, arisca. Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban ellos no eran amigos, su relación dentro de las mazmorras era de lo peor, fuera solo se trataba de fingir._

_-Theo nuestras vidas van a cambiar, entiéndelo. No solo vamos a pagar las cosas que nuestros padres no cumplan, sino que también nos obligaran a iniciarnos.- dijo ella._

_-Parkinson hay cosas de las que ya estoy acostumbrado._

_-Acostumbrado o no, ¿dejarás que manejen tu vida?- preguntó, sembrando sin darse cuenta la duda._

_-¿Lo evitarás tú?- pregunte furioso, nunca nadie en esos tiempos había logrado hacerme dudar, no acostumbraba a darle la razón a otros. Su cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo fue toda la respuesta que en su momento necesite.- Haré lo que pueda, lo más seguro es que de esto no logremos escapar._

En aquellos momentos no supe darle la real importancia a esas palabras por mi parte, solo era un chico que trataba de evadir la realidad. La madurez, por muy inteligente que fuera, era una de las cosas con las que no contaba. Muy a mi pesar y el del resto de muchos de mis compañeros, nuestros padres fueron convocados por el Lord, motivo por el que Malfoy y yo solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, para mi era todo un suplicio. No hay nada más monótono que pasar tiempo con él, sus únicos temas de conversación eran Potter, Granger, Weasley y el quidditch. Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el que me plantee que Draco Malfoy fuera bisexual, nada más equivocado, pero su manía por el famoso trío de oro me hizo creerlo, quizás sintiera atracción por ellos. También me pregunte en su momento que tanto tiempo juntos pasarían los tres Gryffindor´s, eso es otro tema.

No tuve oportunidad de ver a nadie más que a Malfoy en las vacaciones, cosa que me molestaba de sobremanera. Sentía curiosidad por los demás, lo poco que supe de ellos, mejor dicho de Parkinson, fue que su relación con Draco era algo más estrecha, no supe nunca los motivos pero sí que a ambos les vino bien, ahora era necesario que nos uniéramos más que nunca. Durante todo el curso noté al heredero de Lucius Malfoy distraído, pasaba desaparecido durante horas y cuando volvía parecía frustrado. Mi padre, en una de sus tantos monólogos acerca de su gran señor, comentó que los Malfoy se encontraban en grandes problemas, que se desconfiaba de su lealtad.

Cuando al final de las clases, los mortífagos se adentraron en las paredes de Hogwarts, entendí lo que en un momento me había dicho mi progenitor. Al final Voldemort ganó una batalla, o eso creímos todos. Dumbledore estaba muerto, asesinado por la mano de uno de sus hombres de confianza, Snape y él lograron escapar, Potter se encontraba abatido pero al mismo tiempo determinado, hecho del que no fui el único que me percate y la famosa Orden del Fénix había sufrido una gran pérdida, la de su fundador y líder. Lo único que se grabo en mi memoria de ese año fue la noche antes de partir, donde sin pensarlo un momento, nos reunimos los que quedábamos de sexto en el cuarto que compartíamos Zabini, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y yo. Fue algo inusual, no porque no entraran mujeres sobre todo si Draco y Blaise estaban allí, las mujeres podría decirse que desfilaban cuando no hacían fila, literalmente. No fue que las chicas nos acompañaran fue más bien lo que hablamos, las palabras dichas y mucho más los hechos. Si no hubiera sido por esa noche aún estaría pensado por qué Daphne Greengrass era una Slytherin, sus palabras destilaban veneno. Dicen que la cobra real es la peor de todas las serpientes, entonces esa es la que ella representa.

-No es que esté a favor de la guerra.- Había comenzado- Pero a decir verdad la muerte de este viejo loco que teníamos por director, Dumbledore, podría decirse que no nos afecta demasiado.

-No, claro que no.- Ironizo Parkinson- Ahora solo somos los asesinos del colegio.- Debo admitir que esa contestación me saco una discreta sonrisa, en eso ella tenía toda la razón.

No fui el único en darle la razón, aunque lo hice discretamente y para mis adentros, otros como Crabbe y Goyle asintieron con la cabeza a sus palabras, en un principio pensé que había sido porque muchos la consideraban la "princesa de Slytherin", haciéndole compañía a Malfoy en el título de príncipe. Tracey Davis también apoyo la teoría de Pansy, algo de por sí inusual dado que nunca se llevaron bien, Millicent Bulstrode fue la única neutro en el grupo esa noche, no dio la razón a nadie. Blaise Zabini, cuando le preguntaron, porque estaba muy ocupado mirando una revista dijo que él apoyaba a la chica que se metiera entre sus sábanas, comentario que le mereció un buen golpe de parte de Parkinson y Greengrass, una mirada de reproche de parte de Millicent y una pícara sonrisa más el siguiente comentario de parte de Davis.

-Zabini nunca pensé que estuvieras tan necesitado, y eso que dicen que tienes unas cuantas conquistas en el castillo.

Nadie en el cuarto, a pesar de la situación, logro retener una carcajada. Davis era una chica capaz de hacer desaparecer la tensión sin importar el momento, incluso podría lograr que un funeral fuera divertido si se lo propusiera. No era nada muy halagador, pero su optimismo siempre fue una buena manera de hacer más llevaderas las cosas en años venideros.

El séptimo curso fue, para nosotros, uno de los mejores. Contra todo pronóstico Severus Snape se hizo con la dirección del colegio, los hermanos Carrow, dos incompetentes según mi humilde criterio, eran los subdirectores. Del trío de oro no se sabía nada más que estaban desaparecidos, casi nadie se atrevía a salir de su sala común, y éramos por poco los reyes del castillo. Parkinson era un saco de nervios, el resto de las chicas no se preocupaban por nada, Bulstrode simplemente se dedicaba a estudiar, Greengrass solo refunfuñaba por lo bajo que quería un cuarto para ella sola y Tracey se divertía haciéndole el curso imposible a Blaise, o por lo menos a encerrarse en el cuarto con él a _discutir_, hecho del que todos dudábamos.

A pesar de que el resto de las casas no hicieran el intento de, por lo menos, pasar por nuestro lado, tampoco nos afecto. Entre el resto de los alumnos de nuestra casa también éramos una especie de excepción, y es que mientras algunos se dedicaban a pasearse e incluso comportarse como unos idiotas creídos y prepotentes, nosotros permanecíamos siempre juntos, unidos. Todos sabíamos que si se nos ocurría separarnos, los Carrow no dudarían ni un minuto en atacarnos. Al parecer, ser amigos de Draco, incluso mantener el contacto, era una falta grave.

Aunque no todo fue negativo para mi en ese año, debo admitir que los Slytherin´s somos geniales cuando se trata de manipular, pero créanme, las mujeres de esa casa lo son más. No es que seamos insensibles, sino que difícilmente demostramos los sentimientos, somos como un especie de roca, fría e inexpresiva.

Podría decirse que caí bajo, muy bajo. Séptimo año fue algo así como una montaña rusa emocional en lo que a mi respecta. Tengan en cuenta de que todos, absolutamente todos, éramos adolescentes, y como dije antes, las hormonas empezaban a hacer acto de aparición, el hecho era que últimamente Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson o incluso la pequeña Astoria, como solían decirle para molestarla, representaban un gran atractivo visual, y también como mencione antes, Daphne era una Slytherin que podría descender directamente del mismo Salazar, si no fuera porque los Greengrass y Voldemort no poseían ningún lazo de sangre.

Recuerdo que más de una vez mis ojos recorrieron su cuerpo, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, aunque a ella parecía no importarle demasiado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las insinuaciones que solía hacer, o las "formas" que tenía de sentarse, muy femeninamente pero sin dejar de parecer una zorra, en el sillón, mostrando a todo aquel que quisiera ver sus perfectas piernas blancas, o en algunas ocasiones, sus bragas. Aunque de todos lo chicos que éramos en séptimo, podría decirse que solo Blaise Zabini y yo solíamos admirar la belleza que la _verdadera_ princesa de Slytherin dejaba a la vista. Recuerdo que en más de una ocasión, Blaise le propuso muy amable y delicadamente, si se quería acostar con él. Nunca supe cual había sido la respuesta, pero lo cierto que Zabini no volvió a insinuar algo así, ni a Daphne ni a Astoria. Si no me equivoco, la conversación fue algo como esto...

_-No sabía que la princesita tenía uno de los mejores cuerpos del colegio.- comentó, demasiado casualmente, Blaise. Yo ni me moleste en mirarle, sabía que hablaba de Daphne y sabía que se lo decía a ella._

_-Y yo jamás pensé que fueras tan imbécil, querido Zabini.- dijo irónicamente, Greengrass._

_-Querida, no entiendo de que te ofendes, de que dije tal cosa sobre tu cuerpo, o de que dije que no era __**el mejor**__ cuerpo del colegio.- creo que está de más decirlo, pero el sarcasmo era y sigue siendo, una de nuestras armas. El orgullo, es nuestra debilidad, y Daphne tiene un orgullo mucho mayor al tamaño de su cuerpo._

_-Vete al infierno.- respondió ella._

_-Si te vienes junto a mí.- contestó Zabini._

En fin, lo único seguro es que nunca más lo escuche cruzar tres palabras seguidas sin que fueran hechizos y encantamientos, en medio de un duelo, o luchando uno junto con el otro. Y es que si algo debo reconocer, es que más allá del veneno que destilemos entre nosotros, sabemos que para ganar es necesaria la unidad, por lo que no importa que tan mal nos lleváramos en el colegio, éramos capaces de confiar nuestra vida al otro. Y aunque no confiáramos en el otro para salvarnos la espalda, debíamos demostrar que, aunque fuéramos serpientes, podíamos convertirnos en verdaderos leones a la hora de una batalla.

Confieso que en su momento sentí miedo pero estaba completamente conciente de que algún día mi destino sería en mismo que tuvo mi progenitor, ser un mortífago. Nunca demostré públicamente mis sentimientos ni compartí con el resto mis problemas, siempre me encerré en mi mismo, en mi propio mutismo. Pero, como venía diciendo antes, el último año en el colegio fue una montaña rusa emocional, no solo por lo que implica tener diecisiete años en un colegio mixto, con una guerra que tarde o temprano decidirá tu destino y con una compañera que parecía encontrar verdaderamente divertido el dejarte un calentón de los demonios, sino por mí, por la manía que tenía adoptada de no compartir con alguien más de dos frases, en algún momento debía explotar, y lo hice con la única persona que conocía, Daphne Greengrass, es cierto que conozco a todo el séquito de Malfoy, inclusive a Zabini, pero los Greengrass son otra historia. De ellos solo se puede saber que son una familia sangre pura desde sus comienzos, casi tanto como los Nott o los Malfoy, también que están económicamente acomodados como para que las nuevas generaciones no trabajen nunca. Robert Greengrass es un empresario que lleva los negocios desde que su padre murió, no le interesa si negocia con muggles o con magos, solo le interesa lo que de ellos pueda sacar. Es tan arrogante y orgulloso como su hija mayor, Daphne, de hecho es su hija preferida y no vacila al demostrarlo. Leonor Greengrass es una mujer que nunca en su vida trabajó, solo se preocupa por asistir a cuantas reuniones de sociedad pueda, junto con Astoria, y buscarle pretendientes a cualquiera de sus princesas, como ella les llama, su favorita es Astoria por el simple motivo de que su belleza es inigualable que también combina con la inteligencia. Queda claro que ambas hermanas, Daphne y Astoria, son dueñas de una increíble belleza, pero mientras Daphne posee una tez blanca, casi tanto como la nieve, unos ojos verdes tan atrayentes como imanes y el pelo rubio, no tan platinado como Malfoy, pero sí tan dorado como el sol, eso sin mencionar su cuerpo de modelo. Astoria es dueña de una tez blanca que suele tener un suave rosa en las mejillas, unos hermosos ojos azules y el pelo castaño, lo que en conjunto la hace parecer una muñeca de porcelana.

No recuerdo como fue que caí ante la mayor de las Greengrass, cómo fue que me deje llevar y termine contándole algunas de mis preocupaciones. Lo que si recuerdo de esa noche son las manos de Daphne recorriendo mi espalda, su peso recostado casi al completo sobre mi cuerpo, la suavidad de sus labios al rozar mi lóbulo y su aliento mezclándose con el mío. Nunca más volví a hacerlo, tal vez por orgullo, quizás porque no era eso lo que yo buscaba, no lo se. Ni tampoco me importa.

No acostumbraba a fijarme en las mujeres de mi casa, siempre usando la excusa de que la mayoría eran menores que yo. Sí, caí en las redes de la princesa de la casa, pero eso fue algo que me tomo desprevenido y que nunca repetí. Lo cierto es que aunque buscara más y más patrañas para no admitir lo que me pasaba, acabé por admitirlo, aunque claro está que fue para mis adentros. Si no me fijaba en otras mujeres era porque ya había una, esa que deseaba fervientemente. No importaba si ella me miraba o no, solo con su presencia era capaz de hacer que mis pasiones se despertaran. Debo admitir que nunca imaginé que podría tenerla, al menos no a ella, no a Pansy.

Igualmente mi relación con Pansy Parkinson tuvo demasiados baches, el principal fue la guerra. Mientras que en aquella época yo era un mortífago infiltrado en el colegio, que solo se ocupaba de que las cosas con quienes siempre estaban conmigo no se escaparan de mis parámetros. Pansy no quería saber absolutamente nada de la guerra, no la culpo, pero eso siempre nos separó. Cuando en el principio del fin, en aquel gran comedor donde Harry Potter decidió aparecer, Pansy presa del terror de saber que el Lord Oscuro se encontraba en el bosque, en los terrenos, dijo que alguien lo atrapara.

Cuando, amablemente, nos pidieron que nos retiráramos, nadie dudo. Lo que nadie sabe, es que luego de asegurarme que todos estaban bien, volví. Me reuní con mi señor.

No luche en la maldita batalla, ni tampoco me quedé a ver las pérdidas sufridas. En cuanto tuve la oportunidad me largue, como un cobarde. Lo cierto es que si soy cobarde por elegir mi vida ante la de un montón de ineptos que por mí no darían ni un dedo, entonces prefiero ser cobarde.

Una vez que las cosas se calmaron nos volvimos a juntar. Volvimos a ser la misma banda de Slytherin que éramos, solo que esa vez todo había cambiado. Daphne se caso con Blaise, un matrimonio arreglado, pero dado que ambos se conocían no les importo demasiado. La pequeña Astoria también se caso, pero con Draco. Ambos parecen felices por el matrimonio, en verdad me alegro por ambos.

Pansy y yo no nos casamos, simplemente decidimos darnos una oportunidad, empezar de nuevo. Sin fantasmas que nos persigan, sin guerras que nos separen. Ahora, mientras la veo dormir, tranquila, pienso que los colores verde y plata me marcaron. No solo por mi pasado, sino por mi presente.

Solo estoy con una serpiente y mis amigos también son serpientes, pero aunque solo sean ellos mi verdadera familia, no me interesa. Porque aunque la sociedad mágica sigue mirándonos como si fuéramos a lanzar un Avada en cualquier momento, sé que si lo hiciéramos sería culpa, pura y exclusivamente de ellos mismos. Porque pese a todo lo que se cree de nosotros, soy conciente de que no es así.

Algún día ellos mismos se darán cuenta de que los equivocados son ellos, de que quienes nos arrastran a la oscuridad son ellos mismos. Mis manos no están manchadas de sangre, ni lo estarán. Pero de ellos no puedo decir lo mismo. Porque aunque sea indirectamente muchos murieron por su causa, por defender a quienes no le interesan.

Si alguien piensa en catalogarnos de asesinos, entonces que primero observe a su alrededor, que me diga quién no es asesino. Que antes de tildarnos de algo, miren bien a quienes ellos consideran los héroes. Porque esos héroes son también asesinos. Asesinos, porque por su causa murieron muchos, niños, adolescentes, hombres y mujeres. Sus manos no están tan limpias como quieren hacer creer.

Los colores de una casa no quieren decir nada, porque también hay asesinos en Gryffindor. Como ese hombre que no dudo en traicionar a sus amigos por poder, que tampoco le importo matar a doce muggles inocentes para salvarse, al que no le intereso que un inocente pasara doce años encerrado, marcado como un asesino. Como Peter Pettigrew.

No, los colores no dicen nada. El verde y el plata no van a marcar quién soy, quiénes somos. Nunca.

* * *

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**_Un beso,_**

**_Ceci._**


End file.
